Burnt Bonds
by I Love Ron Weasley Forever
Summary: It's been three years since the Battle of Hogwarts and everyone is just settling down, beginning to feel protected. How will that change when love starts rising and creating conflicts that could burn bonds?


**Hullo, readers! This is my first fanfiction on this account so please don't hesitate to give me constructive criticism in your reviews. I always want to know what I can improve upon. Before starting the story, I'm going to address some facts on this story. **

**As you can probably tell, this is a Harmonie fanfiction. I strongly encourage the pairing of Harmione because the love between two best friends is positively unbreakable, or so it seems. Don't flame me saying things like "How dare you mess with the way JK Rowling paired the characters!" or "Harry's with Ginny!" because that is not news to me. And, every Fanfiction author can write about the pairings they enjoy. (I do ship Romione, just not as much as Harmione and Dramione.)**

**I've tried to use British terminology appropriately. Thanks to you .com.**

**This story is set after the Battle of Hogwarts and before the second generation. This is the introduction/first chapter.**

**Please enjoy, review and drink a Butterbeer.**

* * *

"Come to me, Harry," a voice hissed. "Come to me."

A flash of red light clouded the atmosphere. As the light subsided, the pale face returned to view.

"Prepare to die, Harry Potter!" The voice shrieked, loudly.

Another flash of red light. Sparks. Near to immediately, everything went pitch black.

Horrified, he sat up in alarm. His vision was blurred due to not having round glasses on his face. Clumsily, he felt around for them on his bedside table, located them in a few seconds and put them on. Everything became clear.

Snoring could be heard across the room, coming from Ron's bed. The clueless ginger was slumbering peacefully as Harry had observed. The room was littered with old spellbooks, dirty laundry and the occasional Chocolate Frog wrapper. After all these years, Ron's bedroom, shared with Harry often, had not changed much.

It was only 3 am and the sun had already begun to rise. It was a typical Tuesday morning for the most part. They'd all wake up and go downstairs to consume a hearty breakfast, go about their day business and come back to the Burrow at 8 pm to have supper. This day was different for Harry and Ron because of the visit occuring after lunchtime. They would be reunited with their schoolmates, thanks to Mr. Weasley, who believed strongly in keeping the people from childhood close to you.

"Wake up!" Harry yelled.

Ron groaned, shifting his position on the bed so that he could see Harry, who was utterly disgruntled from yet another nightmare.

"Belt up, would you?" Ron snapped, bitterly.

"Oh, don't be so lazy. Sit up, already," Harry said, lightly.

Often disobedient to direct orders, Ron frowned and laid back into his previous position. He waved a hand to signal that he was awake and listening. Harry took this cue to talk about the upcoming events of the day.

"Well, are you ready for a day of reunion? And don't say that you're not because you have to. There's no weaseling out of it," Harry said.

"I'm just not looking forward to it. Dad rounded up Neville and Luna, of course. But the worst part about it is that Malfoy is attending. Do you know how many bad memories will freshen once he walks in?" Ron began worrying, staring at the ceiling.

Harry avoided answering the inquiry. He pulled the thick blanket off his body and stretched his arms.

"Honestly, I'm not in a good mood to meet him again. Can we reschedule?"

Harry frowned. "Hermione won't allow you to do such a thing."

An unpleasant look crossed Ron's face. He crawled out of bed in order to retrieve an Every Flavour Bean from the bag on the floor. "Blech! Bogey.." He spit out the candy into the garbage bin.

"Don't do that when they arrive. Your mum will be there, supervising. Probably cooing over us and fattening us up," Harry reminded him.

"Well... it'll be pure luck if we avoid any embarrassment from her," Ron mumbled.

Harry didn't reply. He simply watched Ron eat another Every Flavour Bean. After laughing because of the reaction to a candlewax flavored bean, he sobered as Ron had begun to speak.

"This is a codswallop idea. I mean, we'll relive memories of the battle. That's not very intelligent. Quite dim, really. Do we want to remember the people who died? I'm not one to be disrespectful but why inflict more sorrow?" Ron pointed out.

"Suck up and put up with it," Harry mumbled.

"It'll be easy for you. Ginny is there," Ron teased. "Granted, she's been here all her life."

Harry felt a slight blush creep onto his cheeks. "I do fancy her."

"Watch it. That's my sister you're talking about," Ron said.

Mrs. Weasley poked her head into the room, opening the door first. She smiled weakly at the boys and gestured for them to come downstairs.

"Ooh, this can't be good," Ron mumbled.

* * *

**I do hope I've done well so far. The next chapter will be updated by Sunday night, I'm hoping. As long as all goes according to plan. :)**

**Hermione and Ginny are at the Burrow, also. I didn't think that I'd need to put their dialogue in the story yet. Next chapter, though. **

**Feel free to criticise. Kindly. **

**Until next time, **

**I Love Ron Weasley Forever**


End file.
